


I Do What I Want

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storm and Wolverine bickering about what he does with his free time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do What I Want

~ I Do What I Want ~

"You're supposed to be relaxing," she says.

"I am relaxing," he returns without looking up from the motorcycle engine that he is in the process of repairing.

"Really?" she drawls, skepticism ringing clear in her tone. "Because it looks to me like you're working."

"What, I'm not allowed to find an  _activity_  relaxing?"

"If it looks like work, and it feels like work..."

"It doesn't feel like work to me. It's a hobby. Don't you have any hobbies?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good. If you're done nagging me about what to do with my own free time now, hand me that oil pan."

~end~


End file.
